


OTHER MARVEL FANFICTIONS!

by HelaThorLoki



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki
Summary: Others.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

All I remembered was blacking out in some kind of DUNGEON SCHOOL OF DOOM hallway. All the students were afraid of me and they started thinking that I have something that can spread. Stress and overwork exhausted my body. I was too weak to move. I couldn't pay much attention to my surroundings since I blacked out. All I could hear is the commontion. But it all stopped the next day when I woke up in some kind of a hospital.

I woke up in a dim lighted hospital room, but it wasn't like any other ordinary hospital. This one was different. I tried to sit up, but I felt someone pushing me down back on the bed very gently. I couldn't understand why. I did see a glimpsed of something gold. I slowly looked at the person who gently pushed me back on the bed. It was only Loki. I didn't understand why he's here.

That's when I heard Bruce Banner talking something about me that got my attention. The Avengers(new and old), Dark Elves, Jotuns, Asgardians, Ultron & his minions, knew something was different about me. I was starting to wonder if they sent Loki to spy on me in a good way. The doctor said that school wasn't good for my health. And that I should live in Avengers Tower and go to Asgard when necessary.

Once everyone(excluding Loki) left, Loki looked at me concerned. This wasn't the first time I was admitted to this hospital. I was here before. After the war years back. I wish I understood why I was put here in the first place. Now I have to spend my entire life in the Avengers Tower and Asgard. Maybe I could visit Jotunheim or maybe DarkElfLand if I wanted to.

But for now, I'll just be with Loki. Since Loki knows exactly what he was doing to me in a good way. We're both in love with each other and maybe staying away from school might heal me more. More than ever.

Days later, I was FINALLY allowed to get out of the hospital to walk around, but I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. That frustered me the most, but I got over it quickly. I still couldn't figure out another thing. I remembered hearing the doctors shouting orders that I was near to death from my nightmare terrors from school. And someone CPRed me.

I knew that Loki wouldn't leave my side. As if there was something else was going on that I didn't know of. Maybe, once I get my mind on straight, I figure it out in the future. I still felt like I was the only one that had to leave shoot for good. I could be wrong, but I can't assume anything. I just wanted to know what would happen to me in the future.

I was heading back to my room. One more night in the medical hospital room and then I have to live in Avengers Tower, that's right next to the hospital, for my entire life. Just one more night and I'm free from medical. Except, for one person, Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner was still wanted to check on my vitals before bed. At first, it was annoying, but I got used to it. At least, Loki would keep me busy.


	2. Modest Love! (Part 1)

11-12-15

(Movie: AVENGERS. MAIN Characters: Me & Loki. Where: Avengers Tower / Medical Room.)

(THIS ROMANCE STORY. THIS IS CLOSE I CAN GET IT TO THIS GENRE.)

image: http://36.media.tumblr.com/2f4cb4e21ec51d3ffb160ff3e9de245e/tumblr_nb4z7yym3Z1raevnho1_r2_500.jpg

"Why Shine?" Loki asked.

"It's their fault! All their fault!" I replied in rage.

I never told anyone about my darkest secret. I was in danger. I thought if I ran away from the Avengers might be better than sorry. Apparently, my plans failed.

As months went by, we were getting closer and closer in relationship. That's when the next month, we were engaged.

Once all the chaos was over with, Thor went to the meeting room with the Avengers. Apparently, Nick Fury was furious about something. Loki, on the other hand, refused to leave me. He stayed by my bedside.

"ARE YOU NUTS! I'M NOT HAVING THAT JOTUN BEAST AND HIS GHOST-WHATEVER SHE IS, IN THIS PLACE!" Nick Fury shouted.

All the Avengers cringed and whinced at the volume of their boss' angry voice. Thor was the only one that knows that Loki has been helping this girl that was living in the abandoned house. Nobody knows why. The girl didn't tell Loki why.

"I wouldn't be shouting in rage if I were you. My brother was brainwashed and he loves her(Shine) so much. All we know is that she's in danger. We don't know why the house caught on fire or why she's unconscious. But we can't judge their deep love." Thor said.

While the Avengers and Nick Fury bickered in the meeting room, Loki was by my bedside. He has refused to leave my side as well as holding back his tears of worrying that I'm gone or something. His emerald eyes stared at my paled face, waiting for me to wake up and it's been only a few days since the incident. Minutes later, I felt my conscious kicking in and I slowly woke up in a dim room that was a hospital room.

'Great. Just great. What's Loki going to think of me now? That I'm nothing but a weak girl who can barely take care of herself without getting harmed at?' I thought to myself. How on Midgard am I suppose to tell Loki what happened? I do LOVE him.

Suddenly, I heard a hum and I slowly turned my head and my eyes met emerald eyes. I could tell that he was worried and concerned about me. I started to wonder if he was deeply in love with me. Of course, he was going to engage me to be his wife a few days ago, but that's when all the bad things happened. Those bad things happened a few days ago. Which means, I was unconscious for a few days and all I remember was the fire and smoke.

I was holding back my tears when he gently hugged me and kissed me. I never knew that Loki would risk life to find me in that dangerous house that I didn't know about until those bad things happened. Once all the danger was over, we got married.


	3. Modest Love! (Part 2)

(I've found these ones from my Hospital RP group that I've made and wrote, so I'm adding it here and adding to my profile. I can't believe I've forgotten a all about it. This idea came to me and maybe it'll go well with this better than the old one.) I WROTE IT IN 2016. (I own Shine)

image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/f5b958e9aba4eebd45ff6e11f5f7bcaf/tumblr_n0aityIk7V1szazb9o6_250.gif

"NO, THOR, I'M STILL ANGRY AT YOU AND ODIN!" Loki raged at Thor, throwing daggers at Thor. Thor was behind the kitchen table, shielding himself from Loki's flying blades. "BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FATHER, I NEARLY GOT KILLED AND SHINE IS UNCONSCIOUS AND IT'S YOUR FAULT, THOR!" Loki roared. Loki's face was red as it could be from his anger. He was so fed up being a brother to Thor that he forgot about being calmed. Not only that, Loki found out that Odin did something horrible to Shine while he was being locked in the dungeon for time out. Frigga was the one that freed Loki and told him about the incidences.

"I'll bet that Odin and Laufey had this all planned out. Catching the house on fire because they were trying to separate me and Shine. And you, Thor, are too much of a coward to tell me that." Loki sneered.

"Loki, please, I can explain." But Thor was cut off by Loki's outrage screaming, "NO THOR! ODIN IS NOT MY FATHER! NEITHER IS LAUFEY! I NEVER HAD A FATHER! AND YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" With that, Loki summoned his daggers and stormed off, slamming the BAR ROOM DOOR behind him harder than its needed, leaving Thor heartbroken. Loki stormed down the hallway towards the infirmary area. 'I'm not speaking to Thor or Odin ever again.' Loki thought in rage. One of the guards was about to stop him. "Sir, please, I know you love her, but." The guard was cut off by Loki's raging.

image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/0a1450000044974518cc48e2dfd95596/tumblr_mwdu0nl9Ul1ql6ewao2_250.gif

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THOR, PUNY MORTAL!" Loki snapped, leaving the guard on the ground, as he entered the infirmary. He immediately hid his rage as Dr. Bruce Banner walked up to him and led Loki to my room.

image: http://24.media.tumblr.com/30e6e7c76fd9bae9cd936a90db1dbcad/tumblr_mw0bqmRLgD1rcaxrjo5_500.gif

Bruce led Loki in and quietly shut the door. Loki sat down by my bed side in his usual spot. "I know it's none of my business, but I've heard that you and Thor got into another fight with one another." Bruce said sincerely.

Loki nodded, "Yes. He'll be in Nick Fury's meeting later. Mother Frigga broke up with Odin and Thor's warrior friends are now avoiding him. Eir is here working in the nurses station." "Jarvis informed me that you kicked a guard against the wall." Bruce said.

"I had to and he was in my way. Nobody understands me that Shine and I are in love and we understand each other while others think that we're monsters of madness." Loki replied frustrated, forgetting that Bruce was the one that told him to do calming methods.

The meeting was in session and Thor was having a hard time focusing. "It's your fault, Break Point." Tony Stark muttered, drunk. All Thor could hear was Loki's on going yelling in his mind and now Nick Fury's yelling added more. "ARE YOU NUTS! I'M NOT HAVING THAT JOTUN BEAST AND HIS GHOST-WHATEVER SHE IS, IN THIS PLACE!" Nick Fury shouted.

All the Avengers cringed and whinced at the volume of their boss' angry voice. Thor was the only one that knows that Loki has been helping this girl that was living in the abandoned house. Nobody knows why. The girl didn't tell Loki why.

"I wouldn't be shouting in rage if I were you. My brother was brainwashed and he loves her(Shine) so much. All we know is that she's in danger. We don't know why the house caught on fire or why she's unconscious. But we can't judge their deep love." Thor said.

And that's when the Avengers and Nick Fury bickered in the meeting room. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF AND NOW EVERYTHING RUINED!" Thor bellowed angrily with his thunderous voice.

"I think they'll need me." Bruce said and hurried off towards the meeting room. Leaving Loki and me alone in the infirmary room.

image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/96d03c7e6fef617ccf09e1fb97b54507/tumblr_muty7ooaGg1rshixro8_500.gif

Loki was by my bedside. He has refused to leave my side as well as holding back his tears of worrying that I'm gone or something. His emerald eyes stared at my paled face, waiting for me to wake up and it's been only a few days since the incident. Minutes later, I felt my conscious kicking in and I slowly woke up in a dim room that was a hospital room.

'Great. Just great. What's Loki going to think of me now? That I'm nothing but a weak girl who can barely take care of herself without getting harmed at?' I thought to myself. How on Midgard am I suppose to tell Loki what happened? I do LOVE him.

Suddenly, I heard a hum and I slowly turned my head and my eyes met emerald eyes. I could tell that he was worried and concerned about me. I started to wonder if he was deeply in love with me.

Of course, he was going to engage me to be his wife a few days ago, but that's when all the bad things happened. Those bad things happened a few days ago. Which means, I was unconscious for a few days and all I remember was the fire and smoke.

image: http://24.media.tumblr.com/db8a34bf0f8cb6af608aa53c05d11a99/tumblr_muty7ooaGg1rshixro1_500.gif

I was holding back my tears when he gently hugged me and kissed me. A private wedding would have to do, because I didn't feel like doing a huge one. But that'll have to wait until I get well.

The Avengers and Bucky were playing POKER WITH MONOPOLY MONEY in the Bar Room. Thor was still staring off, mentally insulting himself. "Give Loki some time. He's been through a lot before his wife was involved." Steve said.

"Remember when Odin tried to kill Loki by letting him bleed more from the wound from Kurse? The guards held you back and Loki thought that you were betraying." Vision asked, trying to jog Thor's memory.

"That was a long time ago!" Thor snapped and pouted.

"Have you forgotten that you visited him until he was well enough to leave the infirmary? Weak, paled, a little stubborn when trying new things, and whatever else." Vision asked. Thor nodded slowly, "I remember that."

"That's what he's feeling right now with Shine. He's getting more protective towards her. Loki still thinks he's a patient." Bruce explained.

WEEKS LATER,

Loki and I were in the swimming pool at night. The moonlight was shining on the pool water. It was a romantic night. Until Thor approach. Loki growled and turned his back on his so called brother, giving Thor a silent treatment.

(Ignored the dungeon and pretend it's a pool room.)

image: http://24.media.tumblr.com/708a6cdee6e007df2696bcb89fe6c321/tumblr_mw251w43gE1qd52doo1_500.gif

I was hugging Loki tightly in fear. I was considering Thor and Odin a monster.

"I wouldn't bother them if I were you, Thor." Bucky said, behind the bush as Thor was turning around to leave. "Loki hates me. Mother hates me. My warrior friends hates me. I'll be with Jane. The Avengers can have Loki and Shine." Thor said.

"Steve and I were like that after I was unbrainwash. Long story short, Steve and I got along. Look, like Steve said, give Loki some time alone and let Loki be with Shine." Bucky said, giving Thor a little advice, but Thor stormed off with a storm.


	4. DIE FROM LAUGHTER!

(I OWN SHINE, BECAUSE SHE'S ME!) 

It's been years since the deadly wars from the villains and everything was peaceful. The Avengers allied with Asgard and they all had something in their minds. Where did the deadly villains go? It was all Shine's idea. 

First, she brainwashed the villains by making them watch preschool tv shows. Dark Elves were forced to watch the "Teletubbies". The Chitauri were forced to watch "Dragon Tales". The Other, Thanos, Laufey, Red Skull, and Ultron were forced to watch "Bubba". From there, the villains were slowly brainwashed and their evils were disappearing. To where CHILDHOOD MADNESS AND CHAOS started happening. 

The unused gym in Avengers Tower used to be dead and quiet, but it wasn't anymore. It was full of deadly villains on ride on PowerWheels, CozyCoupes, Trikes, and other kiddies ride-ons. Which it involved crashing into things and each other. (Shine kept herself hidden, but she's dying from laughter from her torturous ideas.) 

"MOVE! IT!" Ultron yelled from the Little Tikes wagon, crashing into Thanos.   
"NO, YOU MOVE!" Thanos shout, pushing Ultron across the room.  
"MAKE ROOM FOR THE TELETUBBIES!" MaleKith hollered, crashing into The Other. "DO YOU WANT THE DRAGONS TO AWAKEN?" The Other asked, shoving MaleKith into Kurse. 

Laufey and Red Skull kept crashing into everyone in the room. A lot of plastic tires screeching on the gym floor while the cars kept hitting the walls. 

(No one knows that Shine's idea could be so contagious.) 

Nick Fury paced around the meeting room, while the Avengers and the two Asgardians were seated in the chairs, looking very serious and frustrated. 

"I told Shine to keep the villains in the torture room until Phil Coulson and I came back. Only to find out that all the prison cells and the torture rooms were EMPTIED! EMPTY! EMPTY I TELL YOU! EXPLAIN THIS TO ME! What's Heimdall and Odin going to think of me now?! That all the deadly villains on the loose!" Nick Fury shouted, slamming his fist on the table, causing the wine glasses to jump, nearly spilling the drinks. 

JARVIS: If I may, sir, I know where they are.  
"Not now, Jarvis!" Tony cut Jarvis off.   
JARVIS: Shine did something very creative.   
"Quiet, Jarvis!" Tony snapped.   
JARVIS: It was very creative and it matches the deadly villains very well.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, JARVIS! SAY ANYTHING ELSE, I'LL HAVE YOU HANGED!" Tony, drunkly, threatened to his AL, earning a harsh slap from Pepper Potts.

"Tony, let Jarvis speak! He's trying to give us information!" Pepper said.   
Nick Fury sighed impatiently, "Let's see what Shine did that was so creative." 

JARVIS set the movie up, made from the security cameras, to show the Avengers what Shine did. The deadly villains had preschool toys all over the unused gym with tvs plugged into every outlet, watching preschool tv shows. The movie ended with all the crashing and outburst yellings.

"THIS MOVIE, I LOVE IT! ANOTHER!" Thor bellowed thunderously, not realizing that he smashed the wine glass on Loki's horned helmet. Loki was mentally disgusted and thankful at the sametime. Thankful for his helmet protecting his head and disgusted that Thor acted like a wild beast again. 

Jane just facepalmed at Thor's poor table manners and behavior.   
Shine was well hiddened in the dark corner, smiling mischievously. 

Shine's madness idea was getting out of hand. The villains kept getting injuried, but Shine didn't give them any treatment. Concussion and stuff. In fact, Shine really enjoyed this treatment she was giving the deadly villains. 

The playground part was hilariously funny. Shine was dying (figure of speech) from laughter, because they kept crashing into each other and falling down on the ground. Shine did force the Giants (Thanos, Laufey, Kurse, and Ultron) to join in the fun. She often calls The Other 'PipSqueak'. 

What she didn't tell the Avengers or the Asgardians that she took away the evil powers from the deadly villains and kept it away from them. She found this treatment very amusing. 

Back at Avengers Tower, Loki, Thor, Bucky, Tony were dying (figure of speech) from laughter as they watched the movie from the security cameras. Thanks to JARVIS for putting it together. Nick Fury and Phil Coulson accepted Shine's torment idea. It was called "Humiliating The Deadly Villains". By Shine. 

When Loki heard the word 'PipSqueak' at The Other, Loki laughed hard at his enemy. The rest of the Avengers were left speechless and the doctors (Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Strange) facepalmed. 

"LET ME GO! YOU DUMMIES!" Hela screamed at the guards as she was dragged towards the other villains in chains. Her powers were taken away the same way as the other deadly villains. "YOU ASGARDIANS WILL GET IT FROM ME!" 

Thanos, The Other(practically drooling at Hela), Chitauri, Kurse, MaleKith, Dark Elves, Red Skull, Laufey, Ultron, and Ultron's minions looked at their newest villain member, hating Shine's torment. 

"WHERE'S MY SMOKING STICK (AKA CIGAR)! I'LL DIE WITHOUT MY SMOKING!" Hela screeched as she shoved on the ground.

Shine, hiding in the dark corner, smiling very mischievously as she turned on the radio on LOUD. (Music: SKILLET) 

The SKILLET music was on so loud that nobody heard Thor's screams of horror. (Except Loki.) "I'LL HAVE HELA HANGED IN THE GALLOWS FOR THIS!" while looking for a wig to cover his short hair and trying to wash off the war paint. "I WANT HELA DEAD! NOW!" Thor hollered thunderously.

Loki facepalmed, sighing. He was enjoying Shine torturing the villains, because this was so amusing, but now his brother needs console before the hammer comes in and break things.

Everyone in Avengers Tower were wondering why Shine tormented the deadly Villains with preschool things and HORROR movies. Did Shine intended to torture the villains to where they're frighten? Was did she had in mind? The Avengers needed to know why the villains were acting differently towards them. It's like they were afraid of the Avengers and their victims (Loki and Bucky). What did Shine had in her mind to help stop the deadly madness? What was her scheme? 

"This is simple. I had the idea of using preschool things and HORROR movies to get the deadly villains to think twice before doing. Thanos and the Black Order afraid of Loki, Gamora, and Nebula. The Other, Chitauri, and Laufey afraid of Loki. Red Skull and Hydra afraid of Bucky and Steve. Kurse, MaleKith, and Hela afraid of Thor. Dark Elves afraid of Thor and Loki. Ultron afraid of Tony. And for Hela to get along with her favorite baby brothers, Thor and Loki ." Shine explained.


	5. SHIELD HOSPITAL!

(I only own the doctors!) 

It all happened too quickly. First Frigga got stabbed by Kurse and now, Loki. Both, mother and son, were the ER and might be in the ICU, depending how bad the stabbing was. 

Odin stood in the waiting room of SHIELD HOSPITAL, still as a statue, and he hasn't moved a muscle since the arrival. He was mentally angry at the Dark Elves for laying their hand on HIS WIFE! He couldn't forgive himself for abandoning Loki all those years. Everything hurts. 

Thor, who was still sitting on the chair, stared at the hallway in deep thoughts. He was in DESPAIR! His Mother and Brother were injuried badly from the Dark Elf War. He was so in deep thoughts that he didn't hear or notice his Avengers friends in the room. 

After long hours of the ER and surgery (to stitch up the wounds, so the two patients wouldn't lose anymore blood as is), Frigga was in her room while Loki was in his. Except Loki's condition was Slightly Critical (due to all the torments from the Abyss and being in the Dungeons for so long) and the SHIELD doctors would have to ask Thor about it. Frigga's condition was holding up to good standards. 

'This is all my fault. I've should've listened to him. Loki's suffered enough. He didn't deserve to be in this situation. Why did I let my pride get in the way?!' Thor thought to himself, looking down on the floor, not wanting Odin or the Avengers to see him cry silently. 'I've failed my own Brother and yet he still loves me as a Brother.' The silent tears streamed from Thor's blue eyes and down his tanish cheeks. 

Odin leaned against the wall, tried of standing. He could've sat down on the chair, but he didn't feel like it. He was an old man after all. 'Please be alive, Frigga. Please be alive, Loki. I can't forgive myself for this. Please.' Odin thought to himself, praying that the family can reunite once again. But it seemed so far and very lonely. 'If I wasn't so prideful. Maybe this wouldn't happen.' 

After it seemed liked years to Thor and Odin, really hours for the Avengers, two of the doctors walked in the waiting room. Because of the recovery of Frigga and Loki. Odin had been seated for a little while all tensed up. Thor, on the other hand, was a wreck. 

Dr. Jed Werner, Frigga's doctor, walked up to Odin. "IS SHE SAFE? IS SHE ALL RIGHT?" Odin blurted out to Dr. Werner without realizing it. 

"Yes, she's holding up. You can go see her." Dr. Werner replied, leading Odin to where Frigga was resting at.

Dr. Seth Malone, Loki's doctor, approach to Thor. He was about to say how Loki was holding up when Thor stood up and grabbed Dr. Malone by the shoulders and shooked him. "IS MY BROTHER ALIVE?! PLEASE SAY THAT HE'S NOT DEAD!!" Thor yelled thunderously without realizing it. 

Some of the Avengers cringed at Thor's loud voice volume. Steve and Bucky quickly restrained Thor, to where Thor had to let go, so he wouldn't damage the doctor. 

"Yes, he's holding up for now." Dr. Malone replied. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR NOW?! IS HE DYING?!" Thor hollered, wanting to pin this doctor down, but he was still restrained by the two soldiers. 

"He's physically holding up, but his mental part isn't. Do you have any idea why?"   
"MY BROTHER HATES THIS TYPE OF CONVERSATION ABOUT HIS PASTS!" 

Dr. Malone sighed in slight frustration. "Well, as long as he's alive. Find a way that his mind stays clear and not go into a hallucination-seizure. You may visit your brother." 

Steve and Bucky unhanded Thor and Thor followed Dr. Malone to where Loki was resting. 

As the two doctors lead their visitors down the hallway, the desk nurses were left timid in fear after hearing the outbursts, because they thought the Hulk was on the loose. 

Dr. Werner lead Odin to Frigga's room and left to finish up his rounds.

Odin quietly walked in to see his wife, pure sadness filled his eye and facial expression as he sat down on a chair near Frigga. Even though the Dark Elf War was over, the damage was already done on everyone. Deaths on Einherjar guards and Asgardian Warriors. And now his wife and youngest son were here in SHIELD Hospital. This was too much for him. 

Dr. Malone lead Thor to Loki's room and timidly left to finish up his rounds, not wanting to be shook again by the thunderer. 

Thor walked in his brother's room very quietly. He sat down on the chair, near Loki, trying to hold back his tears again. He was already a wreck inside. He often wished that all wars ceased forever and just let all 9 REALMS OF ASGARD LIVE IN PEACE. 

'I'm the fool in this household. I do stupid things. I put my Brother and my friends in danger. And look what it brought upon me. I'm in DESPAIR!' Thor thought to himself, silent tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. Thor silently cried in despair. 

Odin kept his eye on Frigga, waiting for her to wake up. He tried not to think about his sadness. He now realized that being prideful wasn't the best thing to have in one's personalities. And look what his pridefullness lead him. His family almost broke apart, Frigga and Loki almost died, he almost murdered Thor, and now he had to figure something out to make it up to them sincerely. That was going to be very difficult to apologize. It was his own fault.

'Thor was right. I'm an old man and a fool.' Odin thought to himself, almost in tears again. When he heard a soft voice. "Odin." Frigga said softly, trying to get Odin's attention. 

Odin looked at Frigga, sadness and remorse filled his expression, and said, "Frigga, my love." Frigga placed her free hand into his hand. "What's wrong?" Frigga asked. 

"It's all my fault. I should've listened to you and our sons. But my pride got in the way..." By then, Odin couldn't go on. He may be the king of Asgard still, but he was miserable. He wanted to make things right and make peace in the family. 

Thundered filled the air and sky. As the heavy rain down poured hard on the ground. 'Loki was right. That dumb plan of mine could've killed us. It's all my fault. My pride got in the way.' Thor thought to himself, crying, feeling very miserable. Thor was so busy crying that he didn't notice his brother had laid his free hand on his arm. 'I have to make right with my only brother. Otherwise I'm an orphan forever.' Thor thought. 

"Thor." Loki said quietly, hoping his older brother would snap out of it. He may not be up for anything, but couldn't let Thor keep crying. 

"I'm sorry. I'm the fool." Thor said, trying to stop his sobs. He looked at his younger brother. "Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you and your smart plans." 

Loki decided not to say anything about Thor's thunderous screaming at the doctors. "We'll all get through this." Loki said.

About a few days later, it was Thor's turn to see Frigga while Odin want to visit Loki. Trying to reunite the family was harder than Odin thought. At least the Avengers finally forgave Loki from the all damages and offered him a spot to be an Avenger with Thor. 

Loki wasn't looking forward for his father's visit. Because of what happened caused him to hold a huge grudge on his father. Of course, Loki can forgive his mother and brother, but not Odin. Not for awhile. 

When Odin came into the room, Loki didn't make any eye contact, other than staring at Odin, not realizing how sorry his father was for everything. 

'If you ever loved me as a son, you wouldn't tried to kill me. You lied to me so many times that I don't know if you're telling the truth or not.' Loki thought, holding a huge grudge on Odin. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Hospital Madness!

GENRES: Mystery/Suspense. 

It was dark night in Midgard, Loki and I were back doing our own usually thing. Exploring the abandoned and recent abandoned buildings. Mainly the hospitals fit our moods. Everyone at Avengers Tower and in Asgardian Palace, again, think that we've lost our minds and they tried everything to take away our avenage of exploring the ruins. 

(I MEAN, HELLO! WE LOVE EXPLORING ABANDONED BUILDINGS! WE DON'T TAKE AWAY YOUR THINGS! WHY ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO TAKE AWAY OUR THINGS! Anyway, long story short. On that part.) 

Now, we go to this particular hospital very often and it's recently been abandoned by unknown reason. We took the back door to get inside. The smell of clean and quiet hallway welcomed us in. As all abandoned buildings do. It was a good thing that the Avengers and Thor didn't come with us. 

(Reasons why: 1. Thor has hospital-phobia and he does freak out. 2. Bruce Banner talks about our healthy bodies, check-ups, and other boring-like-lecture of medical. 3. Tony Stark is no exception. He thinks he can make a medical robot out of old machines to help Bruce out. And that's 3 people in the group that drives us insane. It reminds me of SCAR FROM 'LION KING 1' and I quote, 'I'M SURROUND BY IDIOTS!' and Loki FacePalms whenever that quotes appear.) 

The dim lights made a eerie and mysterious scene in every room, every nurse desk, every hallway, and in other rooms of the hospital. It fitted us. As we walked in silence, sometimes we joke around while laughing loudly, it wasn't all that scary. It was peaceful. But the questions kept coming back to our minds. 

Why did the people let all the abandoned places die?   
Why didn't the people give the place to another person to take care of and leave it alive? 

So many abandoned hospitals die after years and years of not being used. We stopped at the front desk and thought about the medical agents and Bruce. What if someone anonymously gave this recent abandoned hospital to SHEILD. Then, they'll have more room to work with. Instead of having them working in the infirmary all the time. But, it may or may not work. Something needs to be done and quickly. 

BACK AT THE AVENGERS TOWER. EVERYTHING WENT FROM GOOD TO BAD AND IT WAS A DRAMATIC COMMOTION. 

"NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY ON ME! I HATE HOSPITALS!" Thor wailed as the Steve and Clint were trying to drag him, but he kept grabbing on the furniture and on the doors. That and Tony bawling about being excluded and Bruce nearly HULKED out on Tony. Things weren't going so well as planned. "NO TONY! YOU BREAK EVERYTHING FOR YOUR INSANE IRONMAN SUITS!" Bucky hollered. 

"We need to focus on finding Loki and Pink(Shine's nickname). Not cause chaos." Steve said calmly as Thor and Tony were beyond sobbing with tantrums. "I think we should leave them two behind." Vision said, appearing out of nowhere. "WHAT! I don't talk that much about medical. I'm a doctor. Am I not allowed to help?" Bruce asked. 

Nick Fury and Phil Coulson were on the other side of Avengers Tower and they can still hear the dramatic commotion. It was giving them a headache. It'll turn into a migraine anytime soon. 

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver watched the drama commotion on the main floor and they thought to themselves, 'When will this ever end?' It was a good thing that Thor and Loki's parents and Asgardian friends weren't here on Midgard. They were pretty sure that Thor and Loki would get something out of them. 

Several minutes later, The Avengers(minus Thor and Tony)went outside in the darkness to find where Pink and Loki went. They were getting very worried about them.

BACK AT THE RECENTLY ABANDONED HOSPITAL, LOKI AND I were walking around in deep thoughts and we have no idea that the Avengers were looking for us. I mean, we try not to worry them too much, but we do need our private space. And for that private space, we go to abandoned buildings and explore them. 

Something needs to be done before these wonder old buildings die forever. To me, the old buildings from long ago are desperate to have more visitors. Not ghost stories. Suddenly, we heard something talking from the outside window. The window was open. Loki and I hid in the dark corner and overheard the conversation. 

"It such a shame that this place was foreclosed." Ian said, looking at this place. "I know. It makes me think about SHEILD and The Avengers. I mean, they have a small infirmary and not much doctor room. Maybe we could, somehow, buy this place and give it to SHIELD." Darcy suggested. 

"Who's SHEILD? Come on, Darcy. I promise that I won't tell anyone."   
"I told you a million times, Ian. It's a secret. Now, come, let's get Jane to help."   
"What about Thor? Can he help too?"   
"I'm not having that big baby ruin our idea for this. Besides, this recent abandoned hospital won't be abandoned anymore." 

With that, Darcy and Ian left the scene. Once they were gone, Loki bursted out laughing about Thor being such a big baby. It was true though.


	7. The Haunted Place!

The deep dark dungeons of the Abyss was cold and damp. Not cold enough for a FrostGiant. Loki was locked up after being tormented by the Other and the Chitauri. Not only they tortured him, but they laughed at him and mocked him. Thanos was beyond displeased with Loki. Thanos wanted to kill Loki.

Loki was lonely, weak, and secretly frightened. Nobody wanted him. It was like Laufey's ghosts was still around haunting Loki and making the monsters finish him off. His body still hurts from all the whipping chains and slamming against the walls.

The Dark Elves were on their way to join in Thanos' team and Loki needed to get out. Before it's too late. If nobody wanted to believe him or help him, he'll suffer escaping until he's too weak to go on.

The Abyss had a secret GOTHIC meeting room. Only the villains can access it. No prisoners or enemies allowed.

"I want you to finish that RUNT off! He's too weak to start with!" Laufey said, even though he was a ghost, but he still wants revenge.

"I had the top rank Chitauri whip him and slam him. The brainwashing is wearing off of him. Do you want us to brainwash him again or not?" The Other asked.

"No, but I do have something for Thanos." Laufey said as the Dark Elves came in. "Meet MaleKith and Kurse. They're the top rank of killing enemies of the Dark Elves."

"Ah yes, both of them beaten Thor up before, but that wasn't enough to kill him." Thanos said, looking through his papers. "But I did like the way you stabbed Loki in the chest, Kurse. Throwing him down like a slave."

The Other was secretly looking at his list. "I do have a suggestion. Why don't we get rid of that One-Eyed Asgardian? The same way that MaleKith had Kurse killed the female Asgardian? And then, bring in Thor and shove Thor in Loki's Abyss cell."

"Not a bad idea." Thanos said, agreeing to The Other's idea.


End file.
